El filo del glaciar
by Hyerin93
Summary: Freljord parece volver al campo de batalla con sus guerras internas pero por el contrario ahora Demacia y Noxus deciden llevar sus disputas al lado helado del país ¿Se convertirá esto en un río sangriento ?¿O simplemente una complicación más para la Liga de los campeones?
1. La Reina de hielo

**Esta es mi primera historia y a su vez es la primera vez que publico algo, me gustaría que comentarais que os parece para ver si continuo o no con la historia que tengo pensada. Animenme a seguir con este Fan fic y con ello a crear muchas más historias, dependiendo de como vaya gustando iré añadiendo no solo capítulos si no también muchos más personajes de la Liga y con ello más historias de amor, desamor y discordia ^^**

* * *

El frío no hacía más que mecer aquella larga y a su vez plateada melena que el viento parecía golpear sin mucha paciencia, paciencia que por el contrario se daba a notar en la mirada de aquella joven que se encontraba con la mirada fija en aquel horizonte que se encontraba completamente adornado de aquella dulce capa blanquecina que nunca quedaba oculta en aquel reino.

Freljord era el reino del hielo, aquel reino que se encontraba apartado de los reinos más destacados Demacia y Noxus y que a su vez era ajeno a todo tipo de disputas que no se tratara de aquel que ellos mismos vivían. ¿La batalla entre los demacianos y noxianos? No eran más que simples infantiladas a ojos de aquellos que vivían en las frías tierras del reino, aquel reino que hasta ahora se encontraba bajo una de las más peligrosas guerras y con ello, disputas que nunca se habían llegado a finalizar o tan si quiera a iniciar.

-Mi Reina, los bárbaros parecen haberse retirado de la zona, la guardia de la noche se ocupara de vigilar el muro de hielo. Me encargare de que todo se encuentre en su lugar, no avanzaran más de lo debido.- Un ave legendaria era la cual se dirigía a aquella joven, aquel ave que pocas personas habían podido avistar las cual solo se daba a mostrar por los mortales (Sin contar a la que había nombrado como Reina) en los momentos que fueran realmente críticos. Anivia solo había sido vista por los más afamados guerreros, aquellos que darían su vida por el reino y aquellos que tuvieran un corazón tan puro que pudieran liderar con la misma pasión su pueblo hacia la victoria.

-Los vientos confirman finalmente la partida de Sejuani mi reina, debería acudir ya hacia castillo, no debe preocuparse más- Decía la dama de blanco y cabellera rubia la cual siempre se encontraba viviendo por y para la seguridad de la Reina.

-Esta bien- Terminaba por afirmar la joven de cabello plateado sin apartar aún la mirada del horizonte-Presiento que esta vez las cosas no serán tan faciles...Anivia, mantén la mirada sobre los limites del reino, parece que las cosas van a complicarse más de lo normal- Finalizo antes de volver la mirada hacia aquel Ave artica que tras hacer una pequeña reverencia con sus alas emprendía su vuelo para así dejar a ambas mujeres a solas- Tu tambien deberías tomar un descanso Janna-Decía con un tono dulce antes de colocar el arco tras su propia espalda y volverse para así llevar la mirada hacia el reino que yacía tras aquella enorme muralla congelada.

Ashe desde muy joven había sido el tipo de mujer que había vivido con obligaciones aunque la mayoría de estas se las impusiera ella misma tras el fallecimiento o más bien asesinato de la que era la antigua reina, su madre. Vivía día y noche por y para su pueblo, brindando así su continua protección y a su vez seguridad a todos los ciudadanos, entre los cuales yacían unos pocos que en el momento que ella tomo las riendas del reino habían conspirado contra ella para así tratar de apartarla del camino. La vida de la joven no había sido algo facil ni mucho menos "un camino de rosas" pero desde sus quince años había llevado a aquel pueblo a uno de los puestos más privilegiados y con ello a los más codiciados por otros muchos entre los cuales se encontraba su mayor enemiga, su propia hermana, Sejuani.

-Mi reina, Tryndamere a estado buscándola desde su partida ¿Quiere que le haga saber de su llegada?- Decía uno de los guerreros que custodiaba la entrada del castillo.

-No te preocupes, tan pronto vuelva a castillo será consciente de mi llegada-Confirmaba la joven mientras se apartaba aquel manto de la cabeza para así descubrir su rostro, brindándole de mientras una dulce sonrisa al guerrero antes de adentrarse en castillo, dejando a manos de uno de los sirvientes su arco y carcaj y deshaciéndose por el camino de aquella capa que anteriormente portaba.-Las cosas parece que van a complicarse, manda un visado a Demacia haciéndole saber a Lux que solicito un encuentro lo antes posible con ella y de igual manera con los guardianes de la liga.-Decía antes de desaparecer por las escaleras principales del castillo hacia sus aposentos.

Para Ashe su pueblo lo era todo y la mínima desconfianza que cruzaba sus pensamientos era la que hacía que se pusiera a la guardia en el momento más o quizás menos indicado. La tranquilidad era su meta de la misma manera que la protección de sus ciudadanos marcaba para ella uno de los puntos más importantes de su reinado, para ella no era tan solo el gobernar un pueblo, para ella era cuidar de una familia la cual tras todos estos años habían conseguido adorarla no solo como una Reina si no también como una hermana, todos la adoraban, desde los más jóvenes a los más fuertes de la nación. Era una chica fuerte, con un aguante que nadie podía llegar a imaginar, tenía un corazón delicado pero a su vez capaz de arrasar con todo aquello que se pusiera en su camino ¿Delicada? Visualmente podía darse a mostrar como el tacto de un pétalo de rosa pero su mirada penetrante y a su vez fría en ocasiones, daba a notar que en ella no solo se encontraba una Reina si no también una guerrera que sería capaz de llevar a su pueblo a la victoria.

Una vez se adentro en sus aposentos dejo aquella capa sobre un guardarropa hasta que una presencia que no era para nada desconocida hizo que se girara para así avistar a aquella Dama de blanco que anteriormente se había encontrado aguardando su bienestar.

-¿Pasa algo Janna?-Cuestiono mientras caminaba hacia la fría cristalera de aquella blanca y con toques azulados habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Ashe?-Decía sin apartar la mirada de la Reina.

-He tenido un presentimiento, parece que una fuerza oscura intentara sembrar el caos en Freljord-

-La bruja de hielo no ha dado aún señales de querer mandar a sus tropas ¿Porque tanta precaución?-

-No es Lissandra la que me preocupa y tampoco mi hermana- Su mirada fue así a parar sobre el paisaje que daba hacia las montañas congeladas hasta que finalmente un Fénix de hielo se creo en una de sus manos, sosteniéndose así sobre ella mientras se dejaba acariciar lentamente- Presiento que esta vez los problemas de Freljord van a verse ampliados por campeones provenientes de otros reinos-

El silencio pareció sembrar en aquella habitación mientras que Ashe se mantenía durante unos instantes con la atención fija en el horizonte antes de así estirar el brazo para dejar que aquel Fénix saliera volando por el balcón y desapareciera del campo de visión de ambas.-Espero que pase lo que pase, estés dispuesta a luchar por y para el reino a mi lado-

-Confíe en mi su alteza, he venido a este mundo para vivir por y para su seguridad. Mi vida está a su servicio- Tras estas palabras y una leve reverencia una ligera corriente hizo que su presencia se convirtiera en nada más y nada menos que una ausencia.

-Lo se Janna...lo se-

Por otro lado era la tempestad la cual cubría los cielos, aquel fúnebre ambiente que se daba a vislumbrar en el norte del país prácticamente habitando un valle entre las montañas más temidas y menos frecuentadas por los llamados inocentes o para gente como los habitantes de aquel reino "Cobardes" El olor a sangre podría darse a notar si no fuera por la carencia de esta cuando se llegaba dentro de la ciudad, no por ser algo prohibido si no más bien por que las calles aquel día parecían más limpias de lo que normalmente solían encontrarse fuera por falta de rehenes o simplemente, por falta de peleas entre los ciudadanos.

-Lo más indicado sería el buscar el punto débil de Demacia y poder acabar con estas ratas de cloaca ¿Porque no simplemente llegar hasta el corazón y arrancarlo de cuajo? Estoy harta de tener que esperar a que los Guardianes de la liga decidan ignorar las diferencias y poder dejarnos limpiar este mundo de esta escoria pura con arco iris colgando del cuello-

-Katarina, deja tu impaciencia a un lado- La áspera voz del hombre que se encontraba al final de aquella mesa no hizo más que hacer que la mujer decidiera callar y así cruzarse de brazos mientras tanteaba su cuerpo hacia un lateral con una pose un tanto seductora pero a su vez molesta. Darius no era un hombre que decidiera llevar todo acabo con tan solo una noche de planificarlo, era el mayor de los asesinos que se encontraban en la liga, el más vil, sanguinario y a su vez eficiente guerrero que se encontraba en Noxus. Todos le temían y eso había hecho que hasta los mejores guerreros se rindieran a sus pies aceptando cada uno de sus mandatos o esperando sus ordenes para así cumplir estas al mismo instante en que fueran dictaminadas.

A la izquierda de aquella habitación se había podido notar como una puerta se habría al instante para así dar paso a la presencia de aquel hombre que siempre acompañaba al general, aquel que tenía también un lugar prestigioso en la guardia de aquel reino pero que a su vez le daba un lugar algo más conocido que el que otros pudieran portar-Preciosa porque no dejas que charle un rato con mi hermano, prometo después devolverte el favor de una manera que ambos vamos a disfrutar- Decía Draven mientras clavaba una de sus hachas en la madera de aquella mesa y brindaba a la mujer de su lado una de sus traviesas y a su vez tentadoras sonrisas haciendo así que la pelirroja rodara los ojos antes de negar con la cabeza y brindarle una mirada algo insatisfecha a Darius antes de girarse y salir por la puerta por la cual Draven había entrado, cerrando esta tras ella para así dejar algo de privacidad en aquella "reunión fraternal"

-¿Con que piensas sorprenderme esta noche hermano?- Decía Darius tras haber recibido aquella mirada de la pelirroja antes de que abandonara la habitación, fijando por fin toda su atención en Draven el cual hoy como de costumbre parecía traer aquel toque de alcohol que siempre rondaba cada una de sus venas y con ello centímetros de su cuerpo.

-Si, la pelirroja tiene un polvazo, te doy la razón-Dijo tratando así de molestar a su hermano cuando vio como seguía a esta con la mirada de aquella manera que a decir verdad había sido con la mayor indiferencia que había visto mirar un hombre a una mujer. Misteriosamente Darius nunca había dado a notar ningún tipo de interés en aquella mujer ¿O quizás si? A decir verdad Darius era tan imprevisible que ni su propio hermano podía saber lo que pasaba por la mente de este en ocasiones.- A parte de eso...¿Qué opinas de pasar frío a cambio de unas grandes riquezas?


	2. El Ejecutor de Gloria

**Tenía pensado el postear más adelante, pero hoy mismo he visto que tenía dos reviews y no pude evitar emocionarme a escribir algo :_D lo he hecho de golpe y esta vez he decidido centrar la historia en uno de los bandos protagonistas de la historia. Quizás esta misma semana subo otro capitulo, no prometo nada ya que soy de subir cosas en cuanto me da la emoción, pero bueno. Gracias a las personas que comentaron sobre el Fic, realmente es mi primero y a la mínima que veo que alguien lo ha leído ya me dan ganas de seguir adelante con la historia. **

**PD: Si sentís las ganas o necesidad de ver a algún personaje en la historia no os cortéis y pedidlo, me gusta ampliar horizontes y poder tocar muchos temas en los fics (Aunque remarco que es el primero que publico, lo siento si fallo mucho ^^Uu)**

* * *

¿Lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermano? Ni si quiera Darius podía llegar a imaginarlo. Draven era una persona completamente impulsiva y a su vez con ideas a las cuales se las podía calificar como descabelladas, no solo porque la mayoría se trataban de planes de guerra que había organizado e ideado en una noche cuando se encontraba tendido sobre aquella barra rustica de la taberna a la que acudían los guerreros de la caballería Noxiana de la que Darius se encargaba, si no también porque Draven con su egolatría tendía a imaginar que la guerra era un camino que iba directo hacia la victoria, como si sus guerreros no pudieses morir o simplemente derramar sangre al alzar las armas. Si había algo que estaba más que claro era que el llamado "Ejecutor de gloria" no era el hombre indicado para llevar un ejercito, no por ser mal guerrero obviamente (Es más Draven hasta ahora era uno de los guerreros más destacados de la guardia noxiana) si no más bien porque sus ideas precipitadas podrían incluso ser suicidas por mucho que el pudiera acabar con más de un ejercito con sus propias manos.

La codicia era lo que hacía que el guerrero fuera con la necesidad de conseguir ganancias por cada pueblo o incluso ciudad que caía bajo sus pies o simplemente llegaba a pasar por su mente ¿Pero que era lo que se le había perdido esta vez para que aquella noche no hiciera más que remarcar a su hermano el porque debían de acudir a unas tierras como las que se encontraban en el frío y abandonado reino del hielo? A decir verdad nada ni nadie era capaz de comprender el porque Draven en ocasiones actuaba de aquella manera quizás obsesiva con las batallas y las ganancias ¿Quizás su espíritu noxiano sediento de sangre? ¿O simplemente las ganas de poder alardear de las mil y una vidas que había arrebatado? Un guerrero apuesto y a su vez egolatra que tan solo podía pensar en si mismo y la manera de que su fama fuera creciendo, total, para el la liga de los campeones no era más que una generalización sin sentido, quería demostrar que era el más poderoso, una persona que podía acabar con todo lo que se ponía en su camino sin ningún tipo de piedad aunque tuviera que acabar con la vida más inocente existente.

-Wellcome to the league of Draven- Decía mientras se acomodaba en aquel asiento de la taberna rodeado de muchos de aquellos guerreros que conformaban la guardia de Noxus y como no, su tan adorada jarra de cerveza que era portada en una de sus manos antes de que fuera dirigida a sus labios para así dar un gran trago.-Todos gritaran mi nombre tan pronto allá acabado con todos esos esquimales que se hacen llamar "El pueblo de Freljord"- Comentaba burlón antes de bajar aquella jarra y hacerla chocar contra la dura mesa de madera que se balanceo ligeramente cuando poso ambas de sus manos sobre esta como queriendo así llamar la atención de los guerreros que reían sus palabras animados por lo que podría ser una nueva batalla.-Y no solo eso, todas las mujeres rogaran por formar parte de nuestro nuevo reino, lloraran por poder ser mujeres de hombres tan poderosos como nosotros. Me acostaré con todas esas estúpidas zorras antes de esclavizarlas y hacerlas trabajar como "señoritas de compañía" en nuestro burdel personal-Las palabras de Draven salían con toda la seguridad que podía recoger un cuerpo como el de él que ya se encontraba rozando la embriaguez a la que tan acostumbrado estaba, no podía vivir sin el alcohol, tampoco podía vivir sin las fiestas y por supuesto sin las mujeres.

-Deberías tener cuidado me apuesto lo que quieras a que incluso una mujer de Freljord podría patear tu tan querido trasero-Se escucho desde el otro lado de la taberna haciendo así que todas las risas del lugar fueran silenciadas para así dejar paso a aquella voz femenina que había llegado desde la barra que se encontraba algo abandonada dado a que toda la atención de aquella taberna se había dirigido anteriormente al tan afamado guerrero. -¿O acaso te crees que vas a llegar y que con tan solo verte van a caer rendidos a tus pies?- Aquella figura y aquella voz era más que conocida para los que tenían un lugar de residencia en Noxus, todos los guerreros siempre eran los de la mejor talla pero por supuesto, siempre unos se encontraban destacando por encima de los demás, entre los cuales se encontraban los que habían nombrado como los campeones de la liga ¿Pero ella? Todo el mundo la conocía, diría que incluso más que a la tan deseada Katarina y eso hizo que su simple presencia hiciera que todos los hombres de la habitación decidieran guardar silencio para escuchar lo que podía venir de aquella mujer.

-Hay tan solo un paso entre la guerra y el asesinato ¿Lo recuerdas?- Añadió mientras jugueteaba con aquella copa que portaba en su mano, apartando la mirada de esta para así volverse y observar a Draven el cual se había puesto en pie tiempo atrás cuando se entretenía alardeando del que iba a ser su supuesto éxito.

-Desde cuando una mujer tiene derecho a palabra en mi taberna- Decía con algo de brusquedad y molestia el guerrero mientras la observaba desde su lugar antes de hacer una mueca algo burlona como intentando quitar importancia no solo a las palabras de la joven si no también a su presencia.-¿Porque crees que Katarina no pisa esta taberna? ¿Acaso piensas que tu puedes ser distinta a ella Riven?

-Si ella no acude a "tu taberna" -Decía con algo de burla ante la manera en la que nombraba aquella taberna como suya- Es porque quizás da tanta lastima escuchar tus palabras que le es más cómodo evitarse las molestias.-

-Es divertido escuchar palabras como estas proviniendo de un ser inferior como tu- Bufó de manera algo machista antes de abrirse paso entre los guerreros y llegar así hasta donde se encontraba la mujer de pelo blanco- ¿Porque no te pones tu traje de conejita y vas a alegrar la vista de mis guerreros? Al menos harías algo de utilidad. Este no es tu lugar así que si no quieres que mis camaradas se diviertan contigo simplemente vete de aquí.-La sonrisa que se dibujo en los labios de Draven era una de aquellas que producían el sentimiento de odio más asqueroso que nadie pudiese sentir ¿Pero que se podía hacer? Draven siempre había sido igual de despreciable y el jugar con las mujeres o reírse de ellas no era más que una costumbre para él y a su vez, una gran diversión.

-Tranquilo, no perderé más el tiempo, este lugar da asco y tengo mejores cosas que hacer-Finalizo la mujer de pelo blanco mientras terminaba su copa y dejaba esta sobre la mesa antes de dedicarle una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al guerrero que ahora se encontraba frente a ella- Después no nos vengas llorando como una nenaza cuando te des cuenta de que eres un pésimo guerrero y ni si quiera puedes derrotar a esos "esquimales" a los que tanto subestimas.

En este mismo instante Riven acababa de tocar por completo lo que nadie debía tocar, el orgullo de Draven ¿Que le había afectado? Nada afecta a un orgullo que es más grande que a la existencia de esa misma persona. Draven era simplemente la esencia de su personalidad, nadie podía hundirle y mucho menos dañarle ¿Una mujer? Sus palabras ni si quiera deberían tener importancia aunque en sus interiores la rabio hizo que el guerrero no pudiera hacer más que dar un paso adelante a la hora de llevar acabo lo que serían los planes de futuros, esos mismos que incumbían las inocentes vidas de los habitantes de Freljord los cuales no eran más que simple escoria para él. Nada ni nadie le ha llegado a importar ¿Su hermano? Quizás es lo único que se puede nombrar como cercano a el pero aquellos lazos de sangre tampoco harían que su hermano volviera la mirada atrás y más aún que lo que más le corroe es la necesidad por hacer callar y con ello llevarse una nueva y más importante victoria a su gran listado de pertenencias.

-¡No me importa lo que diga esa maldita cría! Pienso hacer que se trague sus palabras hermano- Decía malhumorado Draven a la mañana siguiente mientras caminaba de un lado a otro uno de los laterales del campo de entrenamiento de los guardias de Noxus, compartiendo así su cabrero con Darius el cual se mantenía en silencio vigilando que los soldados no dejaran el entrenamiento en ningún tipo de momento (Cosa que era más que difícil puesto que todos se dedicaban a ello en cuerpo y alma por no decir sudor y gotas de sangre)

-Cálmate hermano, si tanta importancia le das a las palabras de Riven es quizás porque dudas de ti mismo- Decía tratando de molestar a su hermano aunque no se dignara a dedicarle ni tan solo una mirada, desviando esta hacia las armas que habían en el campo entre las cuales se encontraba su enorme hacha, aquella que había acabado con la vida de millones de personas y a su vez inocentes e incluso reyes. Darius era un guerrero que pensaba siempre con sangre fría, era tan critico que sus planes siempre eran letales pero mismamente sabía que necesitaba un mínimo de tiempo para poder hacer que todo saliera a la perfección y eso mismo era lo que en estos momentos no hiciera más que aportar un poco de tranquilidad a las cosas aunque ahora que parecía que podría herir el orgullo de su hermano, no iba a desaprovecharlo, no todos los días se podía hacer algo como aquello.

-Cinco días, tienes cinco días para dejarte de mariconadas. Si no quieres venir conmigo a la batalla puedes quedarte aquí pero me llevaré al ejercito a Freljord me dan igual tus reglas y más aún las que hayan impuesto los guardianes de la liga. Piltover me es indiferente y más aún sus penosas normas así que si no quieres luchar a mi lado, apártate de mi camino.- La mirada de desprecio que se dibujo en el rostro de Draven fue una de las miradas más molestas que el mismo había mostrado en su vida algo que hizo que Darius simplemente se quedara en el sitio observando como su hermano se marchaba del campo de entrenamiento sin decir absolutamente nada. Sabía que las cosas no se hacían de aquella manera pero por una vez dejaría que su tan seguro de si mismo hermano llevara acabo sus estúpidas locuras. Tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de las cosas ¿O quizás acabaría dándole una lección de conquista?


	3. El Consejo de los Campeones

**Nuevamente me doy a ver con un nuevo capitulo. Aquí empieza la acción o por lo menos está apunto de estallar lo que puede ser un pequeño pero a su vez gran avance en la historia (Aunque prometo que habrán muchos capítulos de por medio ) Espero os guste, pretendo subir uno o dos capitulo más antes del domingo puesto que ese día me ausentaré durante mucho tiempo ^^**

**Espero disfruten del capitulo. No olviden si desean hacer alguna petición hacerla.**

* * *

Días habían pasado desde que los mensajeros habían llegado tanto a los consejeros de la liga como a Demacia. Desde siempre las reuniones de urgencia se hacían lo más pronto posible y aquello fue lo que hizo que en estos momentos los respectivos campeones fueran arribando en el castillo de hielo para así poder tratar los temas que la reina había denominado como temas de absoluta urgencia, algo que solía pasar cada muchos años (Pocos problemas eran los que azotaban la liga en estos momentos.) desde un principio la reunión se había decidido realizar a tempranas horas de la mañana, pero como de costumbre Lux había decidido acudir con un día de antelación para así poder pasar algo de tiempo con Ashe la cual siempre había sido una persona muy cercana a ella aunque las veces que se habían visto en persona no eran suficientes como para poder contarlas con ambas manos.

El día anterior había decidido pasar el día por las calles del pueblo de Freljord en el cual los ciudadanos no hacían más que recibir a la dama de luz con la más cálidas de las bienvenidas. Todos la adoraban y eso no era algo que tan solo se daba a notar en Demacia si no que los mismos habitantes de Freljord sabían de la pureza y dulzura de una chica como ella. Por otro lado y como era obvio, la doncella no había venido sola si no que con ella habían acudido no solo su hermano Garen si no también otros campeones entre los que se encontraban el mata dragones Jarvan IV y Xin Zhao los cuales solían acudir siempre para poder asegurarse de que la hermana del caballero de espada larga y futura mujer del príncipe de Demacia se encontrara en perfectas condiciones ¿Qué que pintaba Xin Zhao acudiendo junto a ellos? Simplemente era difícil dar respuesta a algo como aquello, simplemente pocas veces se separaban aquellos tres campeones y más ahora teniendo en cuenta que podrían encontrarse con alguien como Tryndamere el futuro rey de Freljord. Era lo típico, cuatro campeones y viejos amigos que se reencuentra y que acaban en una taberna brindando con uno de los mejores brebajes, la misma cerveza que Gragas había creado y que se sirve en uno de los mejores establecimiento del país el cual se encontraba en el reino del hielo. No todos los días los forasteros podrías catar algo tan fuerte como aquello.

-Tengo entendido que los consejeros de la liga están ya en la ciudad- Comentaba la reina mientras tomaba asiento en uno de las sillas de aquella fría sala de reuniones en la cual tan solo una vez se había realizado una de aquellas tan importantes comunas.

-Si es eso cierto dudo que tarden mucho en llegar- Añadió la doncella de pelo dorado mientras tomaba de aquella taza de té que Ashe le había ofrecido antes de tomar asiento.

Los consejeros de la liga siempre habían tenido la gran fama de ser personas muy puntuales cuando de temas importantes se trataban y es por eso mismo por lo cual una tardía llegaba no entraba para nada en los planes de aquellos que se encontraban ya esperando el verlos entrar por aquella enorme y blanca puerta con cortinas azuladas en los laterales.

A las afueras del castillo esta vez no eran tan solo los guerreros del pueblo que que vigilaban y velaban por la seguridad de este si no que a ambos lados de podía visualizar como Garen y sus dos acompañantes aguardaban la llegada de los consejeros algo impacientes (Bien se sabe que los tres Demacianos nunca habían sido hombres con mucha paciencia) Pero tal y como se había dicho con anterioridad, los consejeros solían ser personas bastante puntuales y aquello se pudo confirmar cuando no muy lejos se hacían de notar aquellas armas que llevaban a sus espaldas lo que formaban dicho grupo que velaba por la seguridad y paz entre los reinos del país.

El silencio se hizo durante unos instantes y eso hizo que no solo los guerreros de castillo se colocaran en posición para que los campeones pudieran pasar por aquellas grandes y largas escalinatas, si no que también, los campeones demaciados se colocaron en posición a ambos lados de la entrada, las costumbres no se olvidan con facilidad y mucho menos el protocolo. Fue así como tres de los campeones del consejo se adentraron en castillo, exceptuando a aquel que portaba el mayor arma que era incluso más grande y quizás pesado que él mismo. Fue así como este se coloca al lado contrario en el cual se encontraban los otros tres campeones los cuales durante unos instantes se quedaron en silencio observándole hasta que...

-No piensas tan si quiera saludarnos ¿Jayce?- Dijo Xin Zhao rompiendo en silencio antes de romper posición y acercarse a él dándole unas palmadas en el hombro, algo que a Jayce le sacaba de quicio. El campeon proveniente de piltover no era ni más ni menos que un hombre arisco que siempre se había mantenido distante de aquellos que consideraba que no merecían su atención, entre ellos los pertenecientes a Demacia que en ocasiones parecían tener el mismo interés hacia la seriedad que tenían los noxianos hacia las flores.

-¿Quieres abrir la puerta de una vez Cookie?- Fueron las palabras que hicieron que Ashe y la doncella de luz apartaran la mirada que se dedicaban para así seguidamente fijarla en aquella gran puerta que hasta el momento seguía cerrada por completo. Otra vez las diferencias entre los consejeros de la liga era algo que hacía que ambas de mostraran curiosas a la hora de escuchar lo que acontecería esta vez.

-¿Has pensado alguna vez en quitarte esos enormes puños de hierro? Pareciera que hayas nacido pegada a ellos- Decía una voz bastante femenina pero a su vez algo estresada al otro lado de la puerta.

-Y justo haba la señorita que incluso parece que duerme con su estúpida escopeta.

-Calmaos chicas, no empecéis ahora a discutir, no es el momento. Termino por decir una voz algo juvenil y a su vez masculina antes de que la puerta fuera abierta por este dando así a mostrar como Caitlyn y VI alzaban la mirada para fijarla en las personas que se hallaban en el interior.

-¡Cait! - Fue lo primero que se escucho en el momento que Lux se levanto rápidamente del sitio para ir a recibirla con un gran abrazo.

-Bienvenidos, supongo estaréis agotados después de tan larga travesía- Dijo la Reina brindando una de sus más cálidas sonrisas a los tres consejeros que al instante se adentraron en la sala de reuniones, la primera Caitlyn que fue a recibir gustosa a su compañera Lux, VI y el rubio tan solo saludaron de una manera bastante animada a lo lejos, ambos sabían que iban a tratar un tema serio y que los comportamientos afectivos podrían realizarse más tarde.

-Hemos cruzado un gran camino pero sabemos que es por una buena causa. No nos mantengas más tiempo con la intriga ¿Que es lo que tanto te preocupa Ashe? -Cuestiono Ezreal nada más tomar asiento a un lado de la mesa, siendo seguido por VI y por último de Lux y Caitlyn que tomaban asiento frente a estos dos anteriormente nombrados.

La reina mantuvo así un corto silencio antes de finalmente tomar asiento tras dedicarle una mirada a Tryndamere para indicarle a este que se retirara, el cual, sin queja alguna pero algo molesto como de costumbre, salio de la habitación para así ir junto a los otros campeones que parecían seguir jugando con la paciencia al campeón de piltover.

-He detectado movimientos al este de Freljord, pero esta vez no tiene nada que ver con la bruja de hielo ni con las tropas barbaras de Sejuani. Esta vez son los noxianos los que parecen querer algo del reino. -Dijo ganándose así la completa atención de todos los que se encontraban en la mesa.

-¿Pero que es lo que pueden estar buecando los Noxianos de Freljord siempre han estado pendientes de Demacia pero el reino de hielo?- Dijo al instante Caitlyn algo alarmada y curiosa mientras dejaba a un lado su escopeta.

-Debe de haber algo gordo por aquí ¿Se te ha pasado algo Ashe?-Cuestiono VI antes de ser cortada abruptamente por Ezreal.

-Mañana mismo organizaré un equipo de investigación para tratar de averiguar lo que pueden estar buscando esos sanguinarios-Dijo rápidamente antes de levantarse del asiento.

-Dejaré eso en tus manos Ezreal-Dijo Ashe con confianza. Los consejeros de la liga nunca se traían nada malo entre manos y mucho menos Ezreal el cual se entregaba siempre a su trabajo no solo se consejero si no también como explorador (Uno de los mejores he de recalcar)

-Trataremos de averiguar que es lo que se traen entre manos, siempre hemos actuado como intermediarios y actuaremos lo antes posible-Afirmo Caitlyn al instante.

-Por ahora dejad que me ocupe yo de esto, quería que estuvierais al tanto de la situación. Por ahora simplemente bastara con la investigación de Ezreal. Cualquier cosa se que puedo contar con Piltover. -Finalizo por decir la Reina haciendo asi que el silencio se apoderara de la sala. Los consejeros siempre estaban listos para actuar pero a pesar de ello Ashe era una mujer orgullosa la cual le gustaba velar por la seguridad de su reino hasta que las fuerzas fueran mayores hicieran que necesitara refuerzos. Hasta ahora había decidido actuar tal y como las leyes lo dictaban, mantener completamente informada a la liga de los movimientos noxianos pasa así poder tomar medidas si era necesario.

No fue mucho el tiempo más el que duro aquella reunión, varios temas y posibilidades fueron los que trataron antes de que tras una despedida los campeones fueran abandonando Freljord para ir así a sus respectivos reinos exceptuando al explorador que había recibido una residencia en la cual poder comenzar sus trabajos de investigación junto con su equipo.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres tratar esto tu sola mi Reina?-Cuestiono Tryndamere tras colocarse al lado de Ashe la cual se encontraba fuera de castillo observando como los campeones partían de este.

-Estoy segura, esto es Freljord y hasta que no sea necesario no pondré en peligro más vidas que la mía propia.

Entrando por freljord, especialmente por el este del reino se podían vislumbrar aquellos campamentos negros y completamente poblados, las risas y canturreos de miles de guerreros que se daban a notar por encima de todo, de la misma manera que se podía notar en medio de toda aquella multitud la presencia del jefe de la guardia noxiana, Darius, el cual se encontraba acompañado por su hermano el cual nuevamente se encontraba con una de sus más odiosas y orgullosas sonrisas dibujada en sus labios. Eran muchos los hombres que se encontraban alrededor de aquellas grandes fogatas que habían hecho nada más asentar el campamento para así combatir el frío al que por supuesto, no se terminaban de acostumbrar pero que el alcohol les hacía olvidar.

-¿Has visto esto hermano?¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que no nos encontrábamos en el terreno de batalla? Noxus vuelve a su puesto de conquistadores y es algo que esta vez hará que hasta los más rudos de la liga nos teman- Decía bastante alzado mientras reía y tomaba de una de sus tan preciadas jarras de cerveza.

Las palabras de Draven consiguieron que nuevamente aquella pelirroja que siempre acompañaba a los guardias de Noxus en sus batallas, rodara sus ojos agotada de escuchar las batallas del hermano de Darius. Si había algo que estaba claro es que esta al igual que Riven ( La cual no se había presentado la misión, algo bastante extraño) no soportaba al tan afamado ejecutor de gloria.

-He confiado en ti hermano.-Añadio Darius a los pocos segundos- Espero que no me decepciones, hay mucho en juego y me gustaría regresar a Noxus con más de la mitad de mi ejercito.

Pero la necesidad de Draven por simplemente actuar hizo que tras un gesto bastante elegante (o más de lo normal) decidiera quitarle importancia a las palabras de su hermano y sin dar tan si quiera noticia de lo que iba a hacer, se termino aquella jarra y la choco contra el pecho de uno de sus guerreros el cual cogió esta sin mostrar queja antes de que el tan altanero Draven se hizo paso entre la multitud hasta llegar a las afueras del campamento.

Había bebido mucho, más que de costumbre y eso hizo que sin ninguna razón de peso decidiera emprender su propio camino durante unos instantes como tratando así de hacer guardia nocturna el solo ¿Pero desde cuando el se preocupaba por algo como aquello? Ahora mismo eso le daba absolutamente igual, quería apartarse de la multitud y respirar algo de aire fresco, algo de aquel aire que penetraba en los pulmones de la manera más ruda y es que a los grados en los cuales se esta en Freljord cualquiera podría caer bajo la hipotermia o la pulmonía.

Camino así durante unos instantes pero tras unos cuantos minutos los cuales se le tornaron en segundos pudo avistar como un Fénix blanco y que parecía producto de una imaginación, se posaba en una de aquellas ramas congeladas de los arboles haciendo así que tras unos instantes se quedara estático en el sitio antes de volver a la realidad y con una amplia y socarrona sonrisa alzara ambas manos por encima de su pecho, no mucho más antes de sentir como un afilado y frío metal rozaba su cabeza por la parte trasera.-¿Haciendo guardia a estas horas de la noche y sola...Mi Reina?-Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de sus labios mientras indefenso quedaba quieto en el sitio, mirando fijamente aquel Fénix que finalmente acabo convirtiéndose en pequeños copos de nieve y plumas que desaparecían a medida que caían.


	4. Compasión ¿Acaso una opción?

**Tras una pequeña pero gran desaparición ¡Vuelvo a poder postear un capitulo de la historia! Lamento la espera si es que acaso estaban esperando a ver lo que acontecía esta vez en las frías tierras de Freljord, poco a poco voy a ir integrando cosas nuevas y he de decir que el proximo capitulo, el quinto va a traer alguna que otra sorpresa :P. Espero os guste y lamento si no ha salido nada muy brillante, tras tanto tiempo quizás me he oxidado un poco.**

* * *

_¿Haciendo guardia a estas horas de la noche y sola...mi reina?_

La mirada de la aquera no se apartaba en ningún momento del hombre que se encontraba ante ella, de espaldas de la misma manera que aquella flecha de la cual surgía una especie de baho por el hielo que se iba generando en su extremo, no se apartaba de la cabeza de este. Con tan solo aquella tensión se podía respirar la seguridad de Ashe a la hora de mantenerse a tal distancia del "intruso" ¿Qué porque no había decidido lanzar aquella flecha y de tal manera atravesar la cabeza de aquel hombre para eliminarlo de la faz de la tierra? No era una persona que acabara sin titubear con la vida de otra persona o por lo menos si no tenía antes razones para ello, aunque con su simple intrusión ya podría haber acabado con él si así lo hubiese querido. Como era obvio Ashe era una mujer fuerte a pesar de ser joven, con el reinado había aprendido a vivir por y para su pueblo, defendiendolo con espada o arco cuando hacía falta y de la manera que hiciera falta ¿Pero a la hora de enfrentarse de tal manera contra un enemigo? El campo de batalla la había hecho actuar de millones de maneras pero nunca había tenido ocasión de compartir más que un simple "Hasta nunca" con aquella persona que se atreviera a pisar los confines de su reino y menos aún tratandose de un Noxiano los cuales nunca habían pisado las frías tierras de Freljord.

-Quizás debería yo preguntar algo como eso.- Dijo mientras tensaba amenazante aún más la cuerda de aquel arco que emanaba de su interior un frío y un aura inexplicable, una sensación difícil de explicar y a su vez escalofriante no solo por el hecho de que la vida del guerrero estuviera aún en manos de su portadora si no porque ella desprendía algo que no hacía más que incomodar al castaño que se encontraba de espaldas a ella. Las dudas de la Reina ahora comenzaban a ser disipadas y es que la presencia de alguien como él afirmaba que las suposiciones de esta eran una completa realidad ¿Pero porqué se encontraban en un lugar como aquel? En su cabeza no hacían más que formularse preguntas sin una respuesta que ella mismo pudiese auto brindarse, algo que comenzaba a inquietarla hasta el punto en el cual su mirada amenazante se clavaba en la nuca de aquel hombre que por supuesto podía reconocer debido a que los mayores y más destacados campeones eran conocidos mundialmente.

-¿Preguntar el que? Quizás...¿Qué hace un hombre tan apuesto como yo en un lugar como este? - Cuestiono algo divertido mientras una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Hasta en momentos como estos Draven no podía aguantar ese tipo de palabras burlescas, algo que al parecer desconcerto ligeramente a la joven que aflojo lentamente la tensión de aquella cuerda que tiempo atrás se había sentido completamente amenazante sobre la nuca del campeón. No acostumbraba a actitudes como aquellas ¿Hombres como él en un lugar como Freljord? Hasta lo que había podido vivir Ashe en tal lugar solo habían barbaros, hombres desagradables que tan solo buscaban el calor de la hirviente sangre rondando por el filo de su espada o incluso por sus propias manos. No eran leyendas, Freljord a pesar de tener a una de las Reinas más agradables y queridas era el reinado de los más viles barbaros los cuales podrían verse incluso comparados con los Noxianos si no fuera porque estos buscaban reinados, tierras y guerras mientras que los barbaros tan solo pretendían marcar la autoridad sobre sus tierras y defender esta aunque tuvieran que acabar con la más inocentes de las personas algo que podría haberle costado la vida a cientos de viajeros si no fuera gracias a Ashe que daba cobijo a absolutamente todos los forasteros ignorando su lugar de procedencia algo que incluso se había visto más que enmarcado cuando una mujer de tierras inesperadas se había presentado en el castillo de la reina hacía no mucho tiempo atrás.-Debería sentirse agradecida de que por primera vez un buen hombre se adentra en su reino a hacer una pequeña visita.

-Diría que esto es algo más que una simple y pequeña visita ¿Me equivoco? - Cuestiono ignorando así las palabras que el hombre había articulado anteriormente - Sabes que los Noxianos no son bienvenidos en mis tierras guerrero. - Era obvio, el odio por los Noxianos no solo se encontraba por las tierras de Demacia si no que además de llegar al frío reino del hielo podían cruzar hasta los mares llegando así a oídos de los habitantes de los mayores océanos y feroces rufianes como los piratas aunque en el caso de estos últimos la neutralidad tan solo era rota por una buena cantidad de tesoros sobre todo en el tan conocido puesto de campeones como Gangplank y Miss Fortune los cuales no se ponían fácilmente del lado de un cualquiera ya que palabras como la derrota no llegaban a tener lugar en el vocabulario de estos. -Y no lo serán nunca en ningún lugar de los confines de esta tierra.

-¿Crees que me importan las palabras de una estúpida mujer como tú? - Dijo con algo más de brusquedad antes de en un rápido movimiento girarse mientras desenvainaba una de sus hachas consiguiendo así que a la joven se le cayera el arco a un lado y que esta misma fuera a chocar ligeramente contra uno de los fríos arboles de aquel lugar cuando Draven con desprecio acometió contra ella, agarrándola por el cuello y haciéndola encontrarse entre la espada y la pared, o en este caso contra el frío filo de su hacha- A los noxianos no nos importan las bienvenidas, deberías saberlo Ashe. - Dijo con un tono algo altanero y brusco mientras clavaba aquel hacha en el duro roble ocasionando asi que el roze contra la delicada piel de la mujer le ocasionara un pequeño corte en la mejilla.

-¿Crees que tus actos me intimidan...Draven? -Los gélidos ojos de Ashe ahora hacían un primer contacto con los del vil sanguinario. Podía notarlo, aquellos ojos habían vivido la muertes de cientos o incluso miles de personas y es que con tan solo observarlos podía notar como si el mismisimo infierno se encontrara abriéndole las puertas. Los gritos de los millones de inocentes resonaron por la mente de la joven, imaginaciones que rápidamente trataba de apartar para así no caer en aquella tentación de temer a aquel hombre que en cuestión de segundos tal y como la tenía podía convertirla en una más en su larga lista de defunciones. Era una mujer fuerte, lo suficiente como para no temerle y eso era algo que no cambiaría ahora, ni nunca y es que hasta en el momento de estar al borde de la muerte la arquera sería capaz de expresar a pesar del horrible vació el mayor de sus rencores por medio de un fría mirada. -No eres más que uno más entre cientos, no eres alguien a quien temer.

Podía Vislumbrarlo, en la mirada de aquella mujer no había miedo, parecía no teme a la muerte a pesar de tener a esta frente a ella ya que con un simple movimiento de muñeca aquel hacha podría arrebatarle la vida siendo así la primera vez que esta sería bañada con sangre real. ¿Pero debía de ser todo tan fácil? Una conquista va siempre de la mano de acabar con la vida de su gobernador, en este caso de la Reina que se encontraba en estos momentos indefensa y exponiendo su vida ante él aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad. Una de sus misiones era acabar con ella...¿Pero que fue lo que hizo que Draven decidiera por primera vez no aprovechar la mínima oportunidad para proclamarse victorioso?

-Quizás deberías hacerte a la idea de que tu falso orgullo no siempre va a salvarte la vida- Comento con algo de desprecio pero a su vez pasotismo mientras retiraba la mano del cuello de la joven y tras ello tiraba de aquel hacha para sacarla del rustico árbol, retrocediendo unos pasos antes de mirar aquel arco que aún yacía en el suelo, observando así como la zona en la que se había posado se encontraba parcialmente congelada, ganándose así una interrogante mirada del campeón que por unos instantes estuvo ante la tentación de recoger este como si de un tesoro se tratara.

Durante unos instantes el silencio se hizo en el lugar, Ashe se había quedado quieta en el lugar sin llegar a moverse tan si quiera un ápice para así no perder ningún detalle de los movimientos de aquel hombre como queriendo así analizar lo que podrían ser sus siguientes movimientos a pesar de que no obtuvo mucha respuesta por parte de esto. ¿Había sido suerte? Absolutamente todos los campeones de la liga sabían como eran los demás, sobre todo sabían que los noxianos eran los asesinos más sanguinarios y viles, los cuales no dejaban ir la más mínima oportunidad pero...¿Acaso no eran más que unos simples rumores? Por el contrario que sus más cercanos ella nunca había tenido contacto con ellos debido a los temas tan rudos con los cuales había tenido que mediar desde que era joven.

-¿Qué es lo que te trae a estas tierras? No parece un simple paseo como es obvio- Dijo tras unos instantes, terminando por alejarse de aquel árbol para inclinarse y tomar el arco sin llegar a apartar la mirada de Draven dándole así a notar a este que no sería fácil pillarla una vez más sin encontrarse en guardia para poder contraatacar.

-Perdería toda la gracia si te lo digo a la primera que me haces esa pregunta ¿Quieres que pierda mi misterio tan rápido? - Comento mientras se guardaba las hachas de una manera que aún destacaba su altanerismo y con ello egocentrismo y confianza en si mismo.

-¿Draven?-Una voz en cuestión de segundos corto de inmediato aquella conversación haciendo así que la arquera rápidamente volviera a envainar su arco pero que en cuestión de segundos fuera empujada tras uno de aquellos arboles, provocando así que desorientada y confusa simplemente decidiera apoyarse tras este. Un noxiano ya era algo despreciable ¿Dos? Era multitud pero ¿Porque había decidido tomar aquella cautela el campeón cuando como era lógico podría salir victorioso con algo como aquello?

-¿Con quien se supone que hablabas?-Cuestionaba aquel hombre que se encontraba frente a el pero el cual la arquera no podía llegar a visualizar desde su posición.

-¿Tan rápido empezaste a echarme de menos hermano? ¿No has tenido al menos el detalle de traerme una cerveza para poder así animarme el paseo? Creía que al menos sabías como era, va a ser la segunda vez que me decepcionas en el día Darius, espero te sientas mal por algo como esto-

El silencio se hizo durante unos instantes, un silencio incomodo a ojos de la joven pero que al parecer ya eran familiares entre tales hermanos que aún se encontraban al otro lado cara a cara. -Déjate de tonterías y vuelve al campamento. Hemos encontrado algo o más bien algo ha llegado a nosotros.-Dijo no sin antes haber echado un rápido vistazo a la zona desde su posición como si de cierta manera pudiera intuir que su hermano ocultaba algo pero ¿Qué iba a ocultar en un lugar como aquel y más aún sabiendo que como de costumbre la cerveza alteraba su forma de ver las cosas?

-Espero que lo debas mostrarme sea más interesante de lo que pudiese haberme encontrado por aquí, algo que seguramente no sería tampoco muy especial-Comento a su hermano algo burlón mientras observaba como este sin animo de querer aguantar sus mil y una estupideces daba la vuelta sobre sus pasos en dirección al campamento. Quedó así durante unos instantes en silencio pero en el momento que había decidido darse la vuelta para indicarle a aquella mujer que se encontraba escondida esta ya no se encontraba en el lugar y lo único que se hallaba en el lugar era una flecha parcialmente congelada algo que distrajo durante unos segundos la atención del egocéntrico campeón antes de que en un rápido movimiento se apartara del lugar, sintiendo así como un frío filo rozaba su pierna, ocasionándole un leve corte en el muslo.

-No pienses irte de aquí sin una muestra de agradecimiento por lo que me has provocado.- Comentó con un tono algo frío refiriéndose aquel corte que le había ocasionado minutos atrás en la mejilla y que aún se podía visualizar más aún cuando una leve brisa llego a ambos y con ello retiró aquella capucha que ocultaba parcialmente el rostro y cabello de la Reina.-Márchate de aquí antes de que sea tarde, tu compasión no hará que yo muestre rasgos de esta por ti si llegas a comenzar una batalla en mi propio terreno. - Termino por decir antes de levantarse en lo alto de aquella gran roca a la cual se había subido y finalmente bajarse de esta para retirarse del lugar obteniendo así una mirada penetrante por parte de Draven el cual observo cada uno de sus movimientos antes de perderla de vista y comenzar el camino hacia el campamento Noxiano al cual su hermano le había obligado a acudir.

Por unos instantes los pensamientos del Noxiano no eran más que un completo caos ¿Debía volver y acabar con la vida de aquella joven? ¿O simplemente dejarla ir? ¿Desde cuando el era así? Por primera vez Draven se mantenía algo confuso ante sus actos, no llegaba a saber el porque de aquello y tampoco el porque no había podido reaccionar cuando aquella fría mirada hizo por primera vez un contacto directo con la de él. ¿Acaso había estado sometido por unos instantes a aquella mujer? Sus pensamientos no daban cabida a lo que había acontecido y mucho menos sabiendo como era él, pero, en cuestión de segundos pudo visualizar como un pequeño corro había terminado por hacerle salir de aquel mundo que el mismo había creado en su mente, acercándose así y abriéndose paso entre todos aquellos guerreros hasta llegar al centro, observando la mirada algo menos indiferente de su hermano junto con Katarina que más que mostrarse indiferente a la situación parecía alterada aunque tratara de ocultarlo.

-Vaya...-Comentó Draven volviendo de nuevo una de sus amplias sonrisas a su rostro mientras observaba a aquella chica que se encontraba con las manos atadas tras la espalda y forzada a encontrarse arrodillada a pesar de que mantuviera la mirada en alto mirando con desprecio a todos y cada uno de los que se encontraban en aquel campamento.- Así que la élite demaciana tenía este tipo de profesionalidad...se te ha perdido a caso algo por el camino preciosa?


End file.
